


Greek Gods

by Youngreektragedy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Please Kill Me, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngreektragedy/pseuds/Youngreektragedy
Summary: You and Steve lose everything, including yourselvesJust a lot of angst because I was in my sad boi hours





	Greek Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so be gentle I was up till five in the morning typing this so comment and if you don't I'll steal your bed

You don't know how you ended up in a hot and humid motel room in the middle of Istanbul.

It felt like yesterday when you were on a mission, one that you enjoyed because you didn't have to do much. And the weekend before that you celebrated Bruce’s birthday and you were having the time of your life.

And now, you didn't know anything anymore.

Right now you on the balcony partly drunk. A bottle of vodka in one hand over half of it is gone. You inhaled and exhaled, a puff of smoke appearing the breeze hitting your skin, your other hand clamped down on hard metal railing your knuckles near breaking your skin. Tired was the best way you could describe yourself right now. There was still blood all over you, on your hands, cheeks, and forehead. There were a few cuts on your cheeks and forehead, you didn't feel them.

You were waiting for Steve to get out of the shower, you could get in with him but you didn't feel like it. 

You heard the bathroom door open, you didn't bother to look back. The damp sound of his feet on the wooden floor echoed throughout the room. You felt his calloused hands wrap around your waist. 

“You need to go wash up.” His voice sounded distant, like it was being carried by the wind. You didn't move- you didn't want to. Your mind started to flashback to that day.

A day you didn't want to remember but you do. Everyday.

“Y/n look at me-” He turned you around, your head hung low. He lifted your chin with his thumb and he looked into your eyes. You don't know why but you snapped.

“Hey, Clinntt-” you slurred “Missed you buddy- where did you go- have you seen Tony?”

“Y/N!” steve whisper-yelled at you. His hands on your shoulder shaking you. You booped him on his nose.

“Come on we gotta get you clean.” He dragged you into the bathroom, vodka still in hand as you downed some more. The bathroom was an ugly shade you yellow almost like mold with paper thin-looking walls, yellowed tiled floor and the yellow light above.

You let out a laugh, Steve looked so big compared to the small room.

“Hey, Stevie- you gonna wash me up- I just saw Clint- we were looking for Tony- seen em?”

He just sighed as he started to strip you of the blood-soaked uniform. He turned on the water to a warm but light spray. He only had some boxers on so he stripped and stepped in with you. Steve grabs the soap a washcloth and starts to wash you. You let out a small moan that turned into a whimper as he cleaned where your wounds were.

“Sorry doll” he cooed.

“It's fine” you whispered and pecked his nose “Where did everyone go, I can't find Tony and I only saw Clint- It's like their gone-”

A minute or so passed before you heard a soft sniffle and sob, you looked up and saw Steve crying, only you could tell his tears from the shower water. It was like his facade was broken he looked so strong but broken and yet so beautiful. 

It hurt Steve to see you like this broken and losing your mind he watched you hold the lifeless bodies of the people you loved most. He tried to hold it in to stay strong for you. It was the only thing he could do for you right now.

He cleaned the blood off your face and kissed your forehead. He rinsed the soap off and then stepped out to wrap you up, and carry you to your bed. Gathering your clothes he helped you put them on and laid down with you and spooned you from behind. You heard another sniffle.

You faced him and saw him crying.

“Stevie,” you whisper. He looked at you with tears in his eyes, he hid his face in your chest and you let him as you bury your face in his neck. You start to drift off to sleep.

You have the same nightmare you been having for the past few weeks.

____________________________________________________________________________

Two and a half months ago

You and Steve stepped off the Quinjet as the fresh new york air hit you in the face.

“Good to be home” you sighed.

“You know it” Steve smiled at you. “15 till debrief, you know where to be.”

“Gotcha Captain.” You smirked

When you walked in the facility, you noticed it was awfully quiet almost eerie. You didn't think much of it you just thought everyone went out or something. Heading to your room you changed clothes and headed to the conference room but decided to head to the common room instead for a snack.

That's when you let out the most blood-curdling scream.

Clint, Sam, and Bucky were slumped over on the couch with blood on them. You rushed over to them as Steve came running in. You checked their pulses.

Nothing.

“no” you whispered “no no no no no No NO” You kept repeating it like it would bring them back. You slumped on the floor with Clint’s body and held him tight as if you let go he'll slip away from you. Sitting in his blood you started to scream which turned in to a sob as Steve held Bucky and Sam.

Tony-

You got up and ran as fast as you could to the lab running into walls along the way. 

“ no no no no no no” You shoved the door open- and that's where you saw him and Bruce lying in their blood Tony with his favorite wrench in hand still and Bruce with his cracked glasses. You fell in the puddle not caring and held Tony letting out the most heart reaching sobs. Steve rushed in and saw them he stood there motionless with tears in his eyes. 

You got up and ran toward the gym and saw Natasha and Wanda. You dropped to your knees, Steve walked in and you both lost it. You walked in the common and started throwing and destroying stuff. You punched holes in the walls and started picking up stuff with a strength you didn't know you had. Your hands were bloody and bruised and Steve stood there he let you be angry and cry. He knows how it feels.

____________________________________________________________________________

**

You continued to scream until we felt a pair of hands jolt you. You continued to thrash until you were you jolted awake.

“Y/N!” Steve yelled. You opened your eyes tear-filled, you were back at the motel. Steve squished you in a hug as you cried in his chest.

“I don't want to lose you.” You cried  
“Your not, I’ll always be right here.” He kissed you hard as he climbed on top of you. 

“And I’ll make feel all better” he cooed. He started to travel down south to your core. As he pulled down his pair of boxers you were wearing, the light brush of his incoming beard grazed your tights your let out another sob. His mouth attached to your clit you sob became a moan. It was the only way he knew how to comfort you now.

**  
As the days, weeks and months went on you two killed at least over 1000 hydra agents. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't even try to look for you two. They wouldn't like would they would find.

Your bites got gritter.

Your hearts got colder.

Your minds lost.

**  
You were in Berlin when he fucked you after killing some agents their bodies on the ground floor. It didn't matter to you, at this point, nothing else mattered.

The years of smiles were peeling away and it revealed what you were at the center.

Monsters.

**  
In Romania, he fucked you senseless.

All you wanted to do was feel pain-pleasure it didn't matter.

But not happiness.

Because the pain was the most real thing you could ever feel.

Steve changed the color of his suit to black with red outlines. Why still have the title of “Captain America” with the countless people he killed? Yeah they weren’t innocent but still, that doesn't change things.

Just like it doesn't change the fact that everyone he loved but you were dead.

**  
You went to Japan and killed a couple of hundred people.

It's funny how you remembered that Wanda liked Japan.

She never got to see it herself.

He grabbed your hair and fucked you against the wall right before you guys set the place on fire and watched it burn.

You would still have your mood swings and times you would act like you were talking to the team. Remembering the memories you had left beside a few pictures.

**  
You made it to Greece. It’s funny because you loved Greece and its beauty.

You two stayed in the resort in Athens on the water.

When Steve was pounding into you the morning suns glow shone on both of you.

You saw that side of that you haven't seen in about a year and a half now. 

His pureness and true beauty.

You looked also equally as breathtaking, the afterglow of sex on you.

You two looked like Greek Gods bodies perfectly chiseled from marble.

Like Persephone and Hades with your darkness.

Enyo and Ares with your love for war and destruction.

Eros and Aphrodite with your beauty.

Apollo and Athena with your love for the arts.

Hercules and Megara because at some point you were heroes.

But couldn't protect the people you love most.

Just another Greek tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and cried and kill me if you want..... and criticism is high appreciated 🧿👄🧿


End file.
